


afternoon light

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, i guess technically its afternoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi wakes up slowly, wanting to ignore Tooru's boyfriendly attempts to make him breakfast in bed. He tries to drag him back to sleep, but some people just won't listen to reason.</p><p>(He doesn't mind.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	afternoon light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paltita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita/gifts).



> LOUDLY POINTS AT THIS http://paltita-sketch.tumblr.com/post/123535161808/im-like-a-million-of-years-late-but-im-her-e
> 
> Pls look at my friend's art I wrote this for her

Koushi wakes up slowly. Woven into his dreams are sounds from the kitchen—the electric kettle whistling, the time on the toaster ticking, something frying in a pan, the tinny but gentle steaming of the rice cooker. He wanders an empty park softly lit by a pale orange sun searching for the source of the smells.

Gradually, his mind settles into his body. He realizes he’s awake before he opens his eyes, and he’s still tired, so he thinks he’ll just pretend waking up hasn’t happened to him yet today. He dares to risk the impossibility of falling back asleep by rousing himself enough to grope around for the covers, which have gone mysteriously missing, but isn’t able to find them. He guesses they’re on the floor, which is way too far away for him to be bothered with, and tries to imagine his feet aren't just a shade cooler than he'd like them to be.

He might have fallen back into the lighter levels of sleep by the time Tooru comes in ten, twenty, and unknowable number of minutes later. Koushi still doesn’t open his eyes, but relishes in the way the room seems to grow warmer with his presence. He hears him set a tray down next to their bed first, feels the mattress sink as Tooru sits down on it second, and reaches around to curl his arm around the hand placed on his back third.

“C’mere,” he murmurs, barely moving his lips.

“Koushi, it’s noon.”

Koushi groans, the most vigorous movement he’s made all day.

Tooru laughs. “How late were you up?” He had gotten back at eleven and gone to bed, both for being tired and not wanting to distract Koushi while he was working on his manuscript.

Koushi heaves a sigh, still refusing to open his eyes, but forcing himself to speak above a soft whisper. “Until six or seven.”

“Did you make your deadline?”

He feels Tooru’s fingertips brushing his hair back from his forehead. He sighs, comforted by the gentle motion. “Yeah, but my editor’s not going to be happy with the quality.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Kou.” Tooru leans down and presses a gentle kiss to his closed eye. Koushi takes this opportunity to wrap his arms around his waist and try to pull him down. “Nooo,” Tooru laughs, resisting, “I made breakfast. We have to eat it before it gets cold.” Tooru is more awake and just generally stronger than he is, so he's able to wrap his arms back around Koushi and lifts him into sitting position.

Koushi blinks open his eyes with a pout already on his face, which probably makes it look like he’s batting his eyelashes. He discovers that the reason he couldn’t find the covers is because he was upside-down and sideways on the bed. They were squished down by his head.

Tooru is holding a piece of toast in front of Koushi's mouth. He opens it, but doesn’t make any effort to move. Tooru helpfully moves the toast into his mouth and he lets his jaw fall loosely closed on it.

Tooru is giggling again. “Come on, bite it!” Koushi raises an eyebrow, which he’s pretty sure Tooru can fully see because he feels like his hair is sticking up.

“Rrr,” Koushi growls gently, clamping down his jaw enough to rip a piece off.

“Do I have to tell you to chew and swallow too?”

Koushi chews.

“Good.” Tooru offers him the rest of the toast and he accepts it. 

They eat quietly, mostly because Koushi is too tired to hold a real conversation, and as Tooru pointed out, he has to chew anyway. The food is really good—Tooru made rice with fried eggs and natto, and there’s fish, and tea, and toast, of course. It’s too much for breakfast, really, but he had said it was after noon, so he supposes it can be his lunch too.

He sets down his bowl and scoots back on the bed, flopping over on his side. This time Tooru lies down next to him. Koushi can tell he’s looking at him even though his own eyes are closed. “Sleep,” he commands.

“‘M not tired.”

“Then cuddle with me.”

This seems to be an acceptable compromise. Tooru shifts closer and Koushi moves his body the rest of the way, curling up with his head on his chest, sliding his arm across his ribcage. He curves his other arm against his own body rather than under Tooru’s back, not wanting it to fall asleep. Tooru’s fingers are drawing out the memorized constellations marked by the moles on his back. He hums very softly, and Koushi can feel the vibrations in his chest. It’s a good thing to fall asleep to.

 

 

When he wakes up again, it’s still light out. Neither of them has moved very much, and by the soft sound of his breathing, Tooru must actually be asleep. Koushi stretches his fingertips out and curls them around Tooru’s, and after a couple of seconds, they squeeze back.

“Morning,” Koushi says to Tooru’s chest.

“Mmm.” They’re still for a moment longer, and then Tooru is shifting under him, moving in a arc around to the top of him. He leaves no space between them, coming down quickly but softly to kiss him. Koushi pulls him close, pressing his body up into Tooru’s, feeling slightly more awake already. Tooru prods at his lips with his tongue until Koushi parts them, sighing when the tips of thei tongues slide together. He curls his leg around Tooru’s hips and rolls his lazily up against them.

He is less tired than he was waking up the first time, but Tooru’s still ahead of him in terms of alertness. Koushi could kiss him like that for a good hour, slow and intentless, maintaining a low buzz of pleasure, but Tooru seems to have bigger plans. He breaks away from his mouth and sucks noiselessly at his open throat, ghosts his teeth down until they catch the collar of his shirt.

His hands push the hem of the shirt all the way up, and Koushi squirms at the cold, gasps when Tooru’s warm mouth closes over one of his nipples. His fingers find the other and rub at it with a vigor that Koushi’s mind hasn’t quite caught up to yet. He moans loudly and clutches at Tooru’s shoulder blades. “T-Tooru—” His cock gives a hopeful twitch, half hard, and he presses his head into the mattress and lifts his chest into Tooru’s touch.

Tooru leaves his nipples red and stiff and moves down his torso, mouthing over the soft flesh, sucking here and there long enough to pepper his skin with little marks. Koushi rocks his hips against the empty space between them and Tooru's body, watching his hair, still messy from sleep, as it trails across his stomach.

Tooru knows Koushi's body well enough to move down his body at just the right pace to get his pants off when he's completely hard, if not a little past that point. He finally looks up and grins at Koushi's flushed face as he pulls his pajamas and underwear down. He sneaks a kiss to Koushi's calf as he's slipping them off his legs, and then spreads them apart, lowering himself down between them.

Koushi's lower limbs hug his sides. He can feel Tooru's breath on his cock, blown cool through pursed lips, purposefully, and he shuts his eyes and moans quietly.

"Watch me," Tooru says, chiding him the instant his eyelashes touch each other.

Koushi reaches out and grabs the closest two pillows, piling them up under his head and shoulders. He pushes Tooru's bangs back and leaves his hand on top of his head, locking with his eyes, like molten chocolate.

Tooru's hand guides Koushi's cock towards his mouth as he touches his lips to the head and opens them over it. He pushes down the foreskin with his tongue and swirls around it, running up the ridge on the bottom to punctuate the movement. Koushi pants and squeezes him with his thighs, but doesn't push his head down. 

Tooru pulls off and runs his tongue and lips up and down the sides of his cock slowly, slicking him up and making him even harder. He rolls his hips now that there's no chance of choking him, letting Tooru hold his mouth mostly still and keep his erection in place.

Eventually, Tooru pushes his hips back down and holds them there with his free hand. Koushi moans out a protest and closes his eyes for a brief second before remembering his promise to watch. "Tooru," he breathes out again.

Tooru has taken his cockhead into his mouth again and hums around it, trapping the vibrations between tight, pink lips. He flicks his tongue across Koushi's slit and breaks eye contact so he can sink down lower, steadily increasing the pressure he keeps with his mouth as he goes down. When he gets down as far as he's going to go, he ramps it up again and Koushi gives a low cry, his fingers going tight in Tooru's hair.

He doesn't waste time moving off again, and back down, bobbing his head with a twisting motion that goes in the opposite direction that he turns his hand. Koushi is glad for his strong grip on his hip keeping him from thrusting up too hard, but he rocks them from side to side a little out of desperate need. "You feel so good, god, Tooru," he croons.

Tooru hums again and moves the hand around his base down to cup his balls, pressing them gently up towards his body and rolling them between his fingers. Koushi groans again, even louder than before. Sleep is leaving him quickly, replaced by a fire in his belly that grows more and more aggressive each time Tooru slides up and down his cock.

"Just—ahh—a little more... It feels so good..."

Tooru pulls off again and cups the front of Koushi's dick, pressing it hard against the broad, flat part of his tongue, ending in another deep flick of the tip into his slit. He smirks when Koushi cries out and guides him back into his mouth, going even faster than before.

The hand holding down his hip slides up his belly, pinning him now with his forearm as his fingertips lay taut against his skin, warming up the flesh that had been cooled by the temperate air in their bedroom. The pressure on top of his abdomen just adds to the heat inside it, and Koushi bites his lip hard, only releasing it when he comes. Tooru feels him tense up and swallows around him even as he continues to move. He swallows most of Koushi's release, but some of it leaks out from his lips. Koushi watches it as it drip from them.

He wipes his thumb over Tooru's mouth to clean him up a little. He catches his hand and kisses the palm gently, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. "Are you more awake now, sleepyhead?" Tooru asks as he settles back against Koushi's side.

"Mmhmm." He smooths out his shirt a little to no real effect. "Have you showered yet?"

Tooru smiles at him, radiant and beautiful even with his hair sticking out in a couple dozen different directions. He doesn't point out that he's still wearing his pajamas and that his hair is a mess, which Koushi only remembers after he asks the question. "Nope."

Koushi sits up and steps off the bed for the first time in who knows how many hours. "Come on then, I'll get you back."


End file.
